memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance
Is this canon? "It was ruled by a Klingon emperor of the House of Duras, but in reality, it was led by a Regent, who delegated authority to various Intendants who administrated the individual sectors of Alliance territory." Is this canon? -- Rebelstrike2005 17:57, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) :There was a forgotten Star Trek article about the Alliance that said that the Alliance was ruled by a Klingon emperor of the House of Duras but as every Star Trek article about the Alliance stated, it was the Regent behind the throne that led the Alliance. - John-1107 ::Yes, however, it was never mentioned on screen. --Gvsualan 19:51, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Then i wonder what happened to the Alliance after Regent Worf was captured. - John V ::It was made relatively clear in the dialog between Garak and Worf in that Worf had to answer to somebody, hence why they had blamed their defeat on Kira. --Gvsualan 02:03, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Well, my question is: was the Alliance overthrown or did somebody became the new Regent? - John V ::That was obviously never resolved seeing that left the story line of that pretty much open. --Gvsualan 23:21, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::: So Worf was Regent for the child of Lursa or B'Etor (I forget which) that was in the main timeline killed when the Enterprise shot down the Cha'Joh? So in the mirror universe they were still dead, but the one who was pregnant, survived at least long enough to produce a child. Can anyone tie in information for this for the article. 01:40, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :: In Spock predicts the Terran Empire will fall in 240 years; 110 years later the new Alliance conquers the old Terran Empire-and proves that it is just as corrupt and brutal as the Terran Empire had been. Thus logically the Alliance has only about 130 more years of life left. Too bad the DS9 series ended before learning the fate of the Mirror universe-although prehaps its fate was to fall victim to the ultimate conquerers-the Borg! Confusion im confused, is the italic section saying that the Alliance was two seperate powers in Alliance like the Federation and the Klingons or a single political entity?- Continuity changes :The Alliance conquered the Terran Empire in the late 23rd century, following a series of reforms by Spock, :The Bajorans became a major partner in the Alliance in the later 24th century, after their liberation from the control of the Terran Empire. If the latter statement is true (and I believe it is), then the former can't be. As far as I know, it was never stated that the fall of the Terran Empire came in the 23rd century, or even while Spock was still in charge. There would probably have been decades between Spock's reforms and the collapse of an entity as large as the Empire. So I took out the 23rd century bit. But correct me if I'm wrong. - Spatula 22:46, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Dominant power of... Put in a reference to the mirror universe's Alpha Quadrant as separate from the normal Alpha Quadrant, since its history would be different, and because there is no telling what the Founders, whose existence as a species Odo's presense on the mirror Terok Nor proves, did in the Gamma, for instance; likewise, the Alliance did not know about the wormhole, so there is obviously the possibility of Terran Resistence encroachment there. One wonders what will happen to the Alpha Quadrant mirror powers, that way. --ChrisK 04:52, 23 September 2006 (UTC) From Klingon-Cardassian Alliance starship classes Since we have categories for Klingon starship classes and Cardassian starship classes, should this be a category too? Or is this page even needed, given those two?--31dot 23:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :No, this page isn't needed. It should be merged with the main article. - 20:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Name I'm not crazy about the name...mirror Kira claimed that Bajorans had become an influential part of the Alliance (Bajorans are even listed on the sidebar as a major race) and "Klingon-Cardassian Alliance" was never said on-screen as far as I remember. - Mitchz95 01:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :The name comes from this line of dialog from "Crossover": INTENDANT: The Alliance. The historic coming together of the Klingons and the Cardassians. :If a Bajoran didn't feel the need to include here species, I don't think we need to. - 01:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::(edit conflict):The emblem of this group features a Cardassian symbol and a Klingon symbol so using those races in the title of the article is reasonable. Unless we want to do something else with the Alliance page and move this there (which has its own problems as we also have the Turkana IV Alliance which was called just "Alliance") I don't see too many other options. I'd be interested in hearing suggestions, but I think the current name is OK absent another idea. --31dot 01:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::And there is what AD said above, which only convinces me more that it should stay here. --31dot 01:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I get that the Klingons and the Cardassians started the Alliance, but now it apparently includes the Bajorans and perhaps more as well. Still, I guess it works unless we think of a better one. - Mitchz95 01:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC)